Walking Dead: Now
"Now" is the fifth episode of season six of the critically acclaimed survival horror television series The Walking Dead and the seventy-second episode of the series overall. It was directed by Avi Youabian with a script written by Corey Reed. The episode first aired on AMC on Sunday, November 8th, 2015 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Also Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "WD: Now" and "The Walking Dead: Now" both redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Associate producer Amy Barnes is credited as Amy Beth Barnes in this episode. * This episode had a viewership of 12.44 million people, which is down by .899 from the previous episode. It scored 6.19% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * This is the first episode of The Walking Dead directed by Avi Youabian. He usually works as an editor on the series. * This is the fourth episode of The Walking Dead written by Corey Reed. It is his first episode from season six. He previously wrote "Forget". His next episode is "The Next World". * Actor Steven Yeun's name is absent from the main title credits as part of a gimmick to make viewers believe that his character, Glenn Rhee, had been killed. He was believed to have been killed in "Thank You". * This is the first appearance of Anna. * One of the walkers featured in this episode is named Betsy. This is her first and only appearance. The actress portraying her is uncredited. Quotes * Deanna Monroe: Are you drunk? * Spencer Monroe: Getting there. * Deanna Monroe: This came from the pantry. You... you stole it? * Spencer Monroe: I wouldn't call it that. * Deanna Monroe: So what you told everyone... that was just bullshit? * Spencer Monroe: No. If they all went in and raided the pantry and everyone knew it, saw it, then that would be the end. But one person? One person, and no one ever would know. So, why not me? I stopped that little run at the bank. I deserve a reward. One last celebration. Because they were right, Mom, and you know it. We're all gonna be dead real soon. * Deanna Monroe: Damn it, Spencer! * Spencer Monroe: Me? Now that is some bullshit! You're the reason we're so screwed. You made us this way. We were never safe here. But you didn't want to see that. You didn't want us to see that. You just wanted to dream. What happened to Dad, to Aidan, that's all you. .... * Deanna Monroe: I want to live. I want this place to stay standing. * Rick Grimes: You need to lead them. * Deanna Monroe: They don't need me. What they need is you. .... * Rick Grimes: Look, I know you're scared. You haven't seen anything like this. You haven't been through anything like this. But we're safe for now. The panel the truck hit seems intact. We reinforced it just in case. Either way, the wall's gonna hold together. Can you? .... * Ron Anderson: I'll tell your dad. He'll go out to find you, then other people will, too. And then somebody's gonna die. Huh? You saved my life and now I'm saving yours. .... * Rick Grimes: This is what life looks like now. * Jessie Anderson: You heard about that? I wasn't saying there wasn't a future. There's gotta be. Tell me there's more. .... * Jessie Anderson: I used to not want to see... the way things are. It's not that I couldn't, it's that I - I didn't want to. But this is what life looks like now. We have to see it. We have to fight it. If we don't fight, we die. See also External Links * * * * * * * * References ---- Category:2015 television episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:Avi Youabian Category:Corey Reed Category:Robert Kirkman Category:David Alpert Category:Greg Nicotero Category:Tom Luse Category:Gale Anne Hurd Category:Scott M. Gimple Category:Jolly Dale Category:Paul Gadd Category:Heather Bellson Category:Matthew Negrete Category:Channing Powell Category:Corey Reed Category:Angela Kang Category:Seth Hoffman Category:Denise M. Huth Category:Caleb Womble Category:Amy Barnes Category:Alex Coley Brown Category:Christina Perez Category:Andrew Lincoln Category:Lauren Cohan Category:Chandler Riggs Category:Danai Gurira Category:Melissa McBride Category:Lennie James Category:Josh McDermitt Category:Christian Serratos Category:Alanna Masterson Category:Alexandra Breckenridge Category:Ross Marquand Category:Austin Nichols Category:Tovah Feldshuh Category:Merritt Wever Category:Jason Douglas Category:Kenric Green Category:Ann Mahoney Category:Austin Abrams Category:Major Dodson Category:Vanessa Cloke Category:Ted Huckabee Category:Mandi Christine Kerr Category:Dahlia Legault Category:Jordan Woods-Robinson Category:David Silverman Category:Episodes with crew categories